


Of All Days

by RaeWagner



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, F/F, F/M, Gangsters, Gen, Kidnapping, Multi, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Small town Girl gets mixed up in a totally wrong crowd. And falls in love with one of South Korea's most dangerous gangsters.<br/>Amaryllis Choi is having a bad life, She and her brother were forced to move from America to be with their mother in Korea after a tragic accident. The thing about This part of South Korea... it's run by the cities toughest Mafia, Big Bang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I won NOTHING AT ALL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Kpop Fic! I'm so happy I got around to writing it.

I was shaking. They were like wolves circling around me. I decided to scream out at the tall one, the one with the smug smirk. ''Who are you and What's going to stop those... Those Monsters from coming after me again?!'' The tall one smiled a little wider. Like he was looking down at the most wonderful bowl of ice cream on a hot day. ''You can Call me TOP... and You, My little tiger lily.. You're gonna be my girl.''


	2. 1) Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you really like this introduction chapter. I must warn you now the story is full of triggers. To name a few, self harm, gang related activities such as kkangpae and Yakuza. Rape, murder, and is all around bad things but aside from that, this is a romance, this is a comedy, this is a heartfelt touching story that I'm sure make you laugh I'm sure make you cry and I'm sure will make you have swoon where the moments. I hope to please you guys and I hope you guys will like the story in the chapters to come and many stories to come from me thank you all.

I was crying again. A little lighter this time, but I was crying again nonetheless. I looked up all the car window to look at the lights all around me, Gwangju, South Korea. That's where I was right now, this is where I've been forced to come to.

my brother, juniper, slipped his hand into mine. He didn't look at me and if I said something to him he probably would have been able to hear me either. He had his earphones in and had gone on a talking strike. Mainly from my mother, he was not happy with her right now.

My parents are divorced when I was 9 years old and at first in the beginning I had taken it pretty well. but after the divorce, my mother decide to move back to Korea while my dad stayed in California with us. Me and juniper. I was content with that for a while, it wasn't like mother was a deadbeat; she was very good mother and very consistent. We had two birthdays, two homes, two sets of friends. And I had been happy with that...

 

But about 2 months ago, that all changed. The driver claimed that he hadn't been drinking that much, he claimed that he had given his car keys to a friend, he claimed he doesn't remember what happened. What he couldn't claim was the fact that he hit my dad in a fatal head on collision course when he was going the wrong way. And he couldn't claim that he was no one that walked away from it fine. Well, not perfectly fine, but with a few bruises and scratches. But in that moment, in my eyes that was pretty much unharmed.

So I was forced to leave my Southern Californian home, with palm trees, skateboarding on the weekends, the most of all, my dad.

There were many things I had to leave behind. Our Mom made us pack about two weeks in advance after she told us. And now I only have one set of friends. And that was because the other set was across seas in California. 1 birthday. One home.

Jun, my brother. Had been livid, he threw a childish tantrum and refused to talk to my mother even after my father's funeral. Which was about a month ago. But it's not like things would be difficult for us being biracial shouldn't be a problem should it? We were both confident in the Korean we spoke that and English grown up. We had visited the city frequently so we know our way around. We had cousins, aunts, uncles, and a few friends in this large city and a few of my cousins will be going to the same school we would.

But I know myself. & I knew my brother. And I knew it was going to take both of us a while to adjust to our surroundings each and our own different ways.

My thoughts were then interrupted by my mother speaking.  
" do you remember uncle Ken?" She started to ask us." Well all of your things showed up early and he took the liberty to get you glasses mattresses and furniture for your rooms, isn't that great?"  
there was a little grunt of acknowledgement from my brother. & I gave him an annoyed look out of the corner of my eye. I didn't care what he thought of this moment my mother gave us the world. I don't care if he was older than me by 25 minutes. He would have to get over it. At least, that's what my father would say. So I was the one speak up. I was normally a shy nervous person... Well, I am a shy nervous person but that didn't mean I wasn't sociable, and didn't mean I didn't know how to talk to people, and it certainly didn't mean I was socially awkward because I wasn't.

" uncle Ken?" I tried to sound enthusiastic about it but I think I overdid it. " will he be there when we pull up?" I saw my mother smile at me from the rear view mirror and then she looked over at her "roommate." Hansol. Who is the handsome man, and I know if I was my mom living with this man he wouldn't have been just a roommate for a long .

" No, he got a little busy. Before we landed actually. He had to go take care of some business downtown. But he promised you would have breakfast with you guys in the morning he's so excited to see you."

I smiled back at her, because aside from my dad, my uncle Ken was another important man in my life excluding juniper of course. Not because every time I saw him he will give us a present or told a funny joke. It was because he was another man in my life that was easy to talk to the man of his word would always be there for you and get you what you need to as long as they didn't involve in wasting his time, and the best part about him was he never felt like he waste his time with me and my brother for his beloved sister aka my mother.

About 3 hours after we left the airport, we finally pulled up to the house that my mother and her so-called roommate shared. Not too big, not too small. Pale grey on the outside with bricks around the garage area and a smooth driveway. Two story. " where that window is where your room will be, Amy. If I can, call you maybe can't I?" asked Hansol. Surprised, I looked over at him and smiled. Yeah, definitely not just a roommate!

The cherry on top was when he stopped me from getting my bags out of the trunk of the car and started to take them in for me. My mother gave me a knowing look and then winked at me. Juniper was walking ahead of us, but I know he rolled his eyes. I could just feel it, it was like a twin thing. Just like when he turned his back after he annoyed me he would always tell me " put your tongue back in your mouth." Because I would stick it out of him.

I close my eyes before I cross the threshold of the house and prayed, because I knew that as of right now as of tonight, I would be starting my life new, I promised myself I wouldn't be a different person. But I felt in my heart, that starting tonight this very moment this very Hour on this very night and South Korea, that things are going to change.

And I didn't know how I felt about that.


End file.
